In a typical computer environment, a Local Area Network (“LAN”) allows for one or more servers to be connected to several computers such that the resources of each server are available to each of the connected computers. The LAN is typically comprised of networking equipment such as routers, hubs, switches, etc. In this networked environment, a dedicated keyboard, video monitor and mouse may be employed for each computer and server.
Maintaining proper operation of the LAN requires the system administrator to monitor and maintain the individual networking equipment, servers, and computers. This maintenance frequently requires the system administrator to perform numerous tasks from a user console connected to the networking equipment, server, or computer. For example, to reboot a computer or server or to add or delete files, the system administrator is often required to operate the computer or server from its local user console, which may be located at a substantial distance from the system administrator's computer and from other computers or servers connected to the LAN. Therefore, to accomplish the task of system administration, the system administrator must often physically relocate to access the local user consoles of remotely located computers and servers.
As an alternative, dedicated cables may be installed from each remotely located computer and server to the system administrator's user console to allow the system administrator to fully access and operate the remote computer equipment. However, this alternative requires substantial wiring and wire harnessing, both of which may require tremendous cost. Additionally, as the distance between the system administrator's user console and the remote computer equipment increases, a decrease in the quality of the transmitted signal often results. Thus, dedicated cables between the system administrator's user console and remote computer equipment may not be a feasible alternative.
In some situations, it is desirable to manage the networking equipment, servers, and computers remotely located from the system administrator. For example, a software program such as pcAnywhere may be utilized to access a remote computer over the Internet or a LAN utilizing the keyboard, video monitor, and cursor control device (e.g., a mouse) attached to a local user workstation. Remote computer access programs, such as pcAnywhere, typically require that host software is installed on the remote computer and client software is installed on the local user workstation. To access a remote computer, a user at the user workstation selects the desired remote computer from a list and enters the appropriate username and password. Once access has been granted to the remote computer, the user utilizes the keyboard, video monitor, and cursor control device attached to the local user workstation to access and operate the remote computer.
Hardware solutions also exist for operating a remote computer from a user workstation over a LAN or through a dedicated network. In contrast to the software solutions, the hardware solutions do not typically require host and/or client software. Instead, the hardware solutions typically utilize a keyboard, video monitor, and mouse (“KVM”) switch, which is accessible over a LAN via a conventional network infrastructure, such as Transfer Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”). Such systems are often referred to in the art as Keyboard, Video, and Mouse over Internet Protocol (“KVMoIP”) systems.
Generally, a user or system administrator accesses the remote computers attached to the KVM switch utilizing an Internet browser or client software associated with the KVM switch. Once the remote computer has been selected, the remote computer's video signal is routed to the user workstation's video monitor and a user may then utilize a keyboard and/or mouse to control the remote computer. The KVM switch may additionally include a connection to the power source of the remote computer for a hard reboot in case of system failure. The aforementioned hardware and software solutions generally utilize a compression algorithm to reduce the necessary bandwidth required to transmit the video signals.
KVMoIP devices offer several advantages over traditional KVM switches. In traditional KVM switches, one generally has to run cables from each server to switch chassis, then run more dedicated cables from switch-to-switch, and run still more cables from switches to each end-user console. The cabling is not only costly, but also laborious and requires both effort and knowledge in larger systems. Additionally, space becomes a consideration as these systems generally take up a large amount of room. KVMoIP systems offer a simplified solution to this cabling problem. The KVMoIP equipment can be anywhere the computers are located, with short cables from the KVMoIP unit to the local computers. Only one CAT5 or equivalent need be run from the KVMoIP unit to an Ethernet hub. This connection can also be done wirelessly, eliminating the need for the CAT5 cable.
Additionally, KVMoIP systems make it easier to add more computers to the existing network. When computers need to be added, they do not have to be located in the same room or even the same building as in analog based KVM equipment. The only requirement is to plug in the KVMoIP unit into an accessible network. This design eliminates the need for more switch-to-switch wire runs, or other cable extenders.
KVMoIP devices generally connect directly to an IP network via a Network Interface Card (“NIC”). Users accessing the KVMoIP device can select one or more of the switch inputs at any time and a number of independent user sessions are supported. Conversely, in traditional KVM switches, only one switch computer can be displayed at any time.
KVMoIP software is also incorporated into the system. KVMoIP software features several methods of accessing a KVMoIP device. Local consoles, dial-up, and serial connections offer a backup. Often proprietary software is implemented within the KVMoIP device. Other systems known in the art access KVMoIP devices via standard web browsers, Virtual Network Computing (“VNC”) clients, etc.
Recently, there has been a proliferation of wireless technologies to enable computers to communicate and share resources. For example, the Bluetooth and IEEE 802.11 standards are two rapidly developing technologies that allow computers to wirelessly communicate. Many devices are commercially available that are compatible with one or both of these standards. Bluetooth devices are generally utilized for shorter-range communication, utilizing lower transmission rates than 802.11 compliant devices. 802.11 standard devices enable wireless TCP/IP communications over distances of up to three hundred (300) feet. For example, Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (“PCMCIA”) wireless cards enable laptops to communicate utilizing the TCP/IP protocol. Many newer laptops come standard with wireless communication access devices. Additionally, 802.11 compatible wireless local area networks (“WLANs”) are now often utilized in lieu of, or in conjunction with, traditional LANs.
The 802.11 standard, ratified by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (“IEEE”) in 1997, is a wireless communications standard generally utilized for networking, file sharing and Internet connection sharing. In 1999, two extensions to the 802.11 standard were added, 802.11a and 802.11b. The 802.11a standard operates in a frequency range of 5 Gigahertz (GHz) at speeds of up to 54 Megabits per second (Mbps). The 802.11b standard (also known as WiFi), was designed to be more affordable, and operates in the 2.64 GHz range at speeds of up to 11 Mbps. With the proliferation of 802.11b devices, the 802.11g standard was recently ratified which allows for 802.11a speeds in 802.11b compatible frequencies.
All 802.11 standards allow for computers to communicate wirelessly without the need for hubs, routers, switches, etc. The 802.11 standard allows for the creation of WLANs, which use the same TCP/IP communication protocols as traditional wired LANs. With commercially available wireless communication devices, two computers can communicate from up to three hundred (300) feet away, although with repeaters, stronger antennae, signal boosters, etc., this range may be increased.
Systems that enable wireless access of a remote device are currently known in the art of computer management. For example, one such system comprises a single receiver and a single transmitter that, together, allow a user to access a remote computer using a keyboard, video monitor, and mouse. In this system, both the receiver and the transmitter are enabled for wireless communication. The receiver, coupled to the keyboard and mouse, receives keyboard and mouse data and wirelessly transmits this data to the transmitter. The transmitter is coupled to a remote computer and supplies the data to the keyboard and mouse ports of this remote computer. Simultaneously, the transmitter receives video data from the remote computer and transmits this data wirelessly to the receiver where it is displayed on the video monitor coupled to the receiver. Thus, this system enables extended length access of a single remote computer through a wireless connection.
Another known system consists of a switching device for controlling multiple remote computers where the switching device comprises a wireless transmitter and a wireless receiver. The switching device is configured to enable a user to select from among multiple computing devices and wirelessly link a peripheral device with a selected computing device for user interaction. In this system, the switching device initially develops a list of available computing devices. A user chooses from this list and the switching device establishes a wireless link with the corresponding computing device. Thus, this wireless switch only enables one connection between a user and a remote computer at any instance. Further, each of the computing devices must also have wireless communications capabilities to enable wireless communication with the switch.
A method for switching the utilization of a shared set of wireless input/output (“I/O”) devices between multiple computers is also known. This method includes the utilization of a software-based switching mechanism where wireless protocols enable the sharing of wireless peripheral devices between multiple computers. A wireless data packet (a “token”) is utilized to transfer control of the I/O devices utilizing a master/slave relationship for the transfer of control. The token, in the form of computer-to-computer wireless command, is utilized to transfer control of a wireless peripheral device from one device to another. Thus, in this known system, server-to-server communications are necessary for transferring the control of a wireless peripheral. Further, in this system only one computer can control a set of wireless peripherals at a time.
In another known system for accessing computer systems in a computer network, each computer system provides and receives operator interface data signals containing user output and input information. Central to this system is a wireless administrator device that allows a system operator to remotely control a plurality of computer systems interconnected through a communications network. The wireless administrator device includes a wireless communications module that operates in “transmit” and “receive” modes to communicate with the wireless communication modules coupled to the computer systems. The wireless administrator device includes an operator interface with a video display, mouse and keyboard to enable user interaction in a selection mode or a control mode. The interface includes a manual connect button that allows the administrator to display, on the video monitor, a list of available computer systems that may be accessed. Upon selection of a computer, the administrator remotely controls the computer through the operator interface.
Systems are also known that provide a wireless interface between a remote host computer and a personal digital assistant (“PDA”). In one such system, the PDA presents the user with a graphical user interface (“GUI”) allowing for input by way of a passive stylus, which can be used in a pen mode or a mouse mode. The PDA also includes a transceiver that communicates wirelessly with the transceiver of a remote computer. The transceivers allow the wireless device to access the remote host computer through an infrastructure or ad-hoc network. The system also allows a user to view available remote host computers through the GUI of the wireless device and to access the programs and files of the remote computer. The remote computer in turn, transmits display commands to the wireless device. A similar system utilizes Bluetooth communications to enable a PDA to recognize and identify all compliant remote devices by transmitting a broadcast message that is received by compliant remote devices. In this system, the PDA includes a GUI to display a rendering of a mechanism that can be utilized to control a remote device. For example, the rendering might be of an on/off switch. The PDA receives input from a stylus, and translates this input into a command for the remote device.
Finally, a system is in known in the art for wirelessly communicating keyboard, video, and mouse data from a plurality of servers in one or more server racks to a plurality of user workstations through a KVM switch. The system discloses utilizing a combination of hardwired and wireless connections in order to reduce the cabling requirements in comparison to utilizing only hardwired connections. The system further discloses utilizing a video compression algorithm for transmitting video to the workstations. However, the system suffers from, inter alia, mouse cursor latency, a common problem in KVMoIP systems.
Current wireless remote management systems suffer from several limitations. Most significantly, as a result of limited bandwidth, standard wireless systems cannot offer the same performance as wired KVM systems. Specifically, the limited bandwidth results in troublesome keyboard, mouse and video signal latency between the remote device and user workstation. Therefore, there is a need to incorporate efficient compression algorithms in order to minimize latency. Utilizing Ultra Wide Band (“UWB”) wireless technologies would, inter alia, further help solve the keyboard, mouse, and video signal latency experienced in current hardwired and wireless KVM systems. UWB is an emerging wireless communications technology that utilizes high bandwidth over short distances. UWB enables increased transmission speed over other wireless technologies. Currently, the technology transmits at speeds between 40-400 megabits/sec. In the future, it is expected that transmission speeds will reach 1 gigabit/sec. Under current transmission rates, UWB is generally limited to around 1-2 meters with high gain antennas. It is expected to be capable of transmitting signals over tens of feet operating at future peak transmission rates.
UWB transmits ultra-low power radio signals (i.e., very short electrical pulses with durations on the order of picoseconds (1×10E-12 sec)) across all frequencies simultaneously. The simultaneous transmission over a large frequency range makes the data capacity enormous. UWB receivers must translate these short bursts of noise into data by listening for a familiar pulse sequence sent by a transmitter. Because UWB transceivers use low power short burst radio waves, they do not take as much planning to build, which results in UWB transceivers being easier and cheaper to build compared to typical spread spectrum transceivers. Additionally, as UWB operates at such low power, it has very little interference impact on other systems (i.e., UWB causes less interference than conventional radio-network solutions). Further, the relatively wide spectrum that UWB utilizes significantly also minimizes the impact of interference from other systems.
In February 2002, the FCC issued a First Report and Order giving users permission to deploy low powered UWB systems within the 3.1 to 10.6 GHz spectrum. These guidelines make UWB suitable for use in relatively short-range applications such as wireless personal area networks (“WPAN”). In December 2004, the FCC certified UWB positioning tags. Significantly, the IEEE Task Group 3a within the 802.15 Work Group is continuing its work on UWB technology and the limitations and barriers have fallen with the advent of wireless standards such as 802.15.3a. One disadvantage of utilizing UWB technology is its limited transmission range, which peaks at a range of five to ten meters. This limited range significantly hinders the use of UWB wireless technologies. However, the present invention solves this problem through utilization of an elaborate mesh topology.
Mesh topology, also called “mesh” or a “mesh network”, is a network topology in which devices are connected with many redundant interconnections between network nodes. In a true mesh topology every node has a connection to every other node in the network. Two types of mesh topologies are commonly used: full mesh and partial mesh.
Full mesh topology occurs when every node has a circuit (or similar) connecting it to every other node in a network. Full mesh is very expensive to implement, but yields the greatest amount of redundancy. Thus, in the event that one of the nodes fails, network traffic can be directed to any of the other nodes. Therefore, full mesh is usually reserved for backbone networks.
Partial mesh topology is less expensive to implement and yields less redundancy than full mesh topology. With partial mesh, some nodes are organized in a full mesh scheme while others are only connected to one or two nodes in the network. Partial mesh topology is commonly found in peripheral networks connected to a full meshed backbone. Significantly, utilizing mesh topology enables signals to traverse greater distances.
In view of the foregoing, a need clearly exists for a wireless remote network management system utilizing UWB wireless technologies and mesh topology capable of non-intrusive wireless operation and control of networking equipment, servers, computers, and other remote devices. Furthermore, such a system should enable digital remote KVM access via networks such as WLANs, LANs, and the Internet. The system should allow a user to view all available remote devices via an on-screen user interface and to choose one of these devices to monitor and control. Finally, the system should capture, digitize, compress and transmit video with keyboard and mouse signals to and from a variety of remote devices.